


Chasing the Sun

by ayyyywhatsup



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, I dont know how but she is gonna be the hero, M/M, Makkachin is the hero we didn't know we needed, Ok lots of pining, Some pining, Theyre just dumb ok, Yuuri is drunk in the last quarter of ch2, alpha yuuri, dumb boys falling in love, i know nothing about the skating world, kind of slow burn, omega viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyywhatsup/pseuds/ayyyywhatsup
Summary: Yuuri, a 4 time gold medalist, is one of Japan's top skaters.Viktor is one of Russia's best non competitive ice skaters and part time coach for little toddlers.The two meet by chance one night after Yuuri's humiliating performance at the GPF.They end up falling in love





	1. As the echo of heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read my Joy to the World series, I guess this kind of serves as some sort of prequel? There will be some disconnect between this fic and my series though, since I didn't really plan any of this out.  
> This is also going to be my first chaptered fic so wish me luck and leave some likes and comments if you liked it!  
> (Also the first chapter is Viktor's POV, but will mainly be in Yuuri's after this)

The sounds of skates landing on ice fills the rink, replacing the silence. Even though it was early in the morning, the young aspiring skaters move around with determination, like they were trying to impress someone. They were. Overlooking the whole rink was none other than Viktor Nikiforov, one of Russia's top ice skaters. 

After watching the young skaters finish their rounds for the day, he called out for them to stop. One by one they formed a line in front of him, waiting for his critiques of today's performance. Viktor couldn't help but smile at their innocence. How they were so eager to hear the praises they yearned for, yet at the same time bracing themselves for the worst. It brought him back to when he was younger, back when he was just as obvious. Viktor waved them off with words of praise, today was just endurance training anyways. He looked at the kids' retreating figures, thinking of their futures. Most of them, he thought, would follow in his footsteps, and become a performer just as him. The rest of them, had an energy he'd only saw in competitive skaters. He knew that one day he'd see them competing for the gold.

*

Despite never competing once in his life, several people looked up to him. He was a coach for non competitive skaters, and performed programs in shows during his own time. The programs he came up with were simply breathtaking, and the way he moved around the ice left people speechless. Of course there were always questions, why he never competed, why he chose slow and easy compared to the fast pace of competitive skating. 

The truth was, Viktor hated everything there was about competitive skating. The cameras, the reporters, how fake some competitors could be. It seemed tiring and cumbersome, to be in that spotlight. Sure, the shows Viktor put on picked up a lot of coverage, but it was calmer in a sense that it seemed people were only capable on focusing on the competitive aspect of ice skating. How dull. Despite the nudging from Yakov, his former coach, Viktor vowed that he would never leave the more lighthearted performance skating for competitions. 

There were times where he got bored though. Sometimes Viktor wondered what it would be like to compete, to feel that rush of adrenaline that Christophe, one of his best friends, always talked about. Something always held him back however. It wasn't the fact that he was an omega, because there were many successful omega skaters. No, even with their issues with homophobia, Russia, and many other countries acknowledged the fact that no matter what presentation, alpha, beta, or omega, they all held an equal place in society. That and the fact that everyone wore scent neutralizers on the ice to prevent any prejudice from the audience. What really held Viktor back, was his lack of inspiration.

Through years of performing his inspiration was running low. He prided himself on the fact that whatever shows he produced, people were left in awe as he moved in ways no one has ever seen before. At the same time he was inspiring others, however, he was sucking dry his own. Years of trying to one up himself left him drained and tired. What he once loved, he now dreaded due to the fear of failure. Even if he was the most adored performer in Russia, none of it mattered if it meant killing himself in the process. It was his own ambition, his own pride, that led him to where he was now.

Viktor was torn from his thoughts as his phone shrilly rang. He picked up without looking at the caller id, flinching a bit when Christophe's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Viktor! How are you? I need to ask for a favor," Christophe greeted loudly.

"Chris, hi, aren't you always asking for favors?" Viktor teased lightly

He chuckled lowly as he heard Christophe sputter on his words, picturing him flailing his arms around. "Viktor I feel scandalized! I thought we were friends," Christophe said in defense. "Besides, this benefits you as well".

Now he was intrigued. What did he need him for? "What do you mean?" Viktor asked.

"I need someone to go to the GPF banquet with me of course!"

"Why do you need me to go? What about what's his face?" Viktor said as he tried to remember the name of Christophe's boyfriend.

"Tch, even after all this time your short term memory never fails to amuse me," Christophe said in amusement. "Dominic is out of town with his parents, so that means you're coming with me!"

"Nice to know you think so highly of me Chris, but are you sure I should go? You know I find these types of things boring," Viktor said, "Plus I wouldn't fit in".

"Nonsense! We're all skaters here aren't we? Besides, I already said you'd come, Yuri Plisetsky's going to be there, you know him don't you?" Christophe didn't wait for a response, talking before he could get a word out. "I already booked you a ticket too, Yakov will pick you up from the airport, see you then!" He hung up with a click before Viktor could object. He sighed as he grabbed his bag and made his way home to get ready for the trip. Despite the last minute request, Viktor couldn't help but grin at his friend's antics, slightly excited for the trip.

*

He looked back to when they first met, Viktor was 17 and Chris was 15. It was Viktor's final performance of the year, when he was still fresh faced and full of spirit. Chris had come up to him, eyes shining full of adoration, and immediately assaulted with question after question. He was irritated at first, but the empathy he held towards his fans powered him through the conversation. At the end, Viktor found himself exchanging numbers with the young teen. More suprisingly he found himself feeling forlorn as Chris went back home to Switzerland. The negative feeling quickly vanished as Chris began calling him on a weekly basis.

This shocked him because Viktor never really had friends. The other people he performed with only looked at him with envy, wondering how someone as young as himself was this talented. To ignore the rejection from his older peers, he buried himself into skating. That didn't mean he never got lonely though. Every skating session ended with this feeling of dread that curled low in his gut as he made his way to an empty home. His parents were constantly away for business, only home for short intervals of time. So he got a puppy, Makkachin. She was his rock in more ways than one. Makkachin was there to play with whenever he got home, someone he could talk to without the fear of his secrets being revealed. If not for Makkachin and Yakov's parental nature, Viktor thinks he wouldn't have made it.

So Viktor grew to enjoy Christophe's presence in his life, even if he was slightly eccentric. He was another person that filled some of the cracks that Yakov and Makkachin were unable to fill. Chris was a peer, though slightly younger, who understood Viktor more than the people he worked with for years. The two didn't really get close until a year and a half later, when Chris called him early in the morning. Chris had presented as an omega. Sending hushed words of encouragement and comfort, Viktor tried to assure him that being an omega wouldn't keep him from competing. It wasn't until Viktor revealed his own status as an omega did Chris calm down. 

"How come you never told me?" the teen asked.

"No one ever cared enough to ask," was the only thing Viktor said as Christophe went on a rampage against Viktor's coworkers, appalled at their lack of concern.

From then on their friendship blossomed, and Viktor looked forward to their weekly chats. The two were there for each other and their hardships. Chris was there when Viktor moved out from home, his relationship with his parents strained. And Viktor was there for Chris when he was struggling with his anxious thoughts during competitions. He would stay glued to his television screen at home as he watched Christophe compete, cheering to himself whenever he saw him nail a jump. The nights after he talked to Christophe, he would lay cuddled with Makkachin, grinning widely in her fur as he fell asleep with dry eyes. Viktor finally had someone to call a best friend.

*

Viktor sighed as he readjusted his legs against the plane seat. He was tired but he couldn't sleep, and now he was growing restless. Chris had gotten him plane tickets to Barcelona, where the banquet was going to be held, and Viktor was due to arrive hours before. Hearing the intercom crackle to life as a young lady announced their landing, he stretched his arms, getting ready to free his long legs from their prison.

Getting off the plane, he wandered around the airport looking for Yakov. He didn't have to look for long, spotting his half bald head shining under fluorescent lights. Viktor wearily made his way over, clutching his luggage to his side as he maneuvered his way through the large crowd of people. Calling out Yakov's name, he outstretched his arms for an embrace that was quickly returned. 

"Vitya," Yakov started. "Long time no see, how are your programs coming along?"

"I see it's business as always," Viktor replied. "They still need work, I've been lacking inspiratiom recently". 

Yakov grunted in response, "Maybe you'll find some here, there are a lot of good skaters this season".

Viktor replied with a simple 'maybe' as they made their way to the hotel, falling into an easy conversation. Eventually it petered off into a comfortable silence, Yakov's hand steady on his shoulder as they walked to the hotel. Viktor took in the sights before him, tourists and those who've lived there their entire lives, filled the streets. They passed by beautiful cathedrals and several shops that seemed way too tempting. Despite the cold winter, Barcelona was a beautiful place, and Viktor could only look on in awe.

The two finally made it to the hotel Yakov was staying at, and he waited patiently as the front desk checked him in, handing him a key for a single room. He checked his phone to check if there were any messages, and saw that there were a few. Some were from parents letting him know that their kids wouldn't make it to practice next week. Two were from Christophe, one telling him he would meet him at the banquet and the other with the address. He dropped his bag on the floor and crawled in bed, deciding to take a short nap before the event.

*

Viktor stood waiting out in the lobby for Yakov and Yuri to show up so they could head to the banquet. As he waited, he racked through his memory, trying to remember who the heck Yuri was, and why his name seemed so familiar. It wasn't until he saw Yakov heading towards him with a blonde teen did he remember. Yuri was the angry kid who looked up to Viktor when he was younger, asking him for tips on how to execute jumps and movements. Seeing him now brought back a sense of nostalgia, as he remembered feeling a lot of fondness towards the boy. He raised a hand in greeting, not feeling surprised when both Yakov and Yuri only grunted in response, only one was slightly surprised.

"Hi Yuri, it's been awhile since we last met, how've you been?" Viktor asked in attempts to start a conversation.

"Oh thank god," Yuri said, placing a hand over his chest. "Now I see the one good thing of you not competing, you haven't met most of the other competitors yet".

"But I watch them though?" Viktor asked confused. 

"What he means is that there's another from Japan with the name Yuuri, only with two u's," Yakov interjected helpfully, "So everyone's taken a liking to calling him Yurio".

Viktor could only look at both of them with amusement, chuckling a bit much to Yuri's dislike. "Let's go then, don't want to be late," Viktor said as he walked out, "Oh and Yuri? Don't worry, you'll always be the original Yuri in my mind," he said as Yuri sputtered in outrage.

When they arrived at the banquet, several people were already there, mingling in their fancy suits and dresses as they relaxed after a tough season. It seemed so regal and formal, much to Viktor's distaste. He was already growing bored by how everyone addressed each other in an overly polite manner. It reminded him of his own rinkmates. He scanned the room looking for Chris, and made his way towards him when he saw him. Christophe was holding a glass of champagne amd talking with people he assumed were friends of his. When he caught sight of Viktor, his lopsided smile turned into a full blown grin, and Chris made his way towards him.

"Viktor! You made it, now I have someone to gossip with all night," Christophe exclaimed as he threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Oh Chris, you're so strange," Viktor chuckled. "Congrats by the way, on your medal".

"Thanks," Christophe said as he grabbed his gold medal, "It was a close one though, the competitors are really good this year. I can't believe Yuuri didn't do that well though, I could have sworn he'd get gold again".

"Huh? You mean Plisetsky?" Viktor asked confused.

"No, Katsuki, Yuuri Katsuki," Christophe clarified. "He placed fifth this time, I don't know what's gotten into him".

Viktor could only think of how he could relate to Yuuri's performance. He knows that his own has been lackluster lately, maybe skaters weren't meant for a long shelf life? As he was about to open his mouth to respond, loud voices came from across the room, disrupting the conversation. Viktor looked over to see Yuri and a drunk Asian man having what looked like... a dance off? Did Yuri get into the alcohol? If so, Viktor was going to have a long talk when he got back. Or maybe tomorrow, Viktor thought as he saw the two bust out the most ridiculous dance moves. He had to get a photo of this.

"I see Yuuri's been drinking a lot," Christophe said. "Not that I'm complaining".

So that man was Yuuri Katsuki? How interesting. Viktor left Christophe's side to get a better look at the ridiculous scene in front of him, letting out giggles as he snapped multiple pictures. Even if he barely remembered who Yuri was today, that didn't stop him from taking pictures he could use to embarrass the Russian boy. The people around him didn't seem as amused, looks of confusion and slight disgust graced their features as they watched the two dance on the floor. Viktor was so caught up in watching Yuri make a fool of himself, that he didn't see a man approach him.

"Hey there, you're really cute, dance with me?" asked a drunk Yuuri as he draped himself all over Viktor.

Viktor could only stand in shock at the man's forwardness, this is the Yuuri Katsuki Chris was talking about? His silence only spurred Yuuri on more, who started to babble senselessly.

"C'mon, why don't you dance with me? I'll show you a fun time, c'mon, uh, what's your name?" Yuuri slurred.

Viktor gulped as he felt heat rising to his cheeks, "Uh, Viktor". He didn't get to say much else as he was dragged off to dance. Yuuri, despite being drunk, managed to dance in ways that left him speechless. Viktor could only follow his lead as he danced along with him, having the most fun he's had in years. The only thing in his mind as Yuuri dipped him, their bodies close, was, who is this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot you guys for your continuous support! I've been lacking a lot of motivation to write lately, so to see you guys leave comments and kudos on my work really means a lot :)  
> My schedule is still pretty inconsistent so I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I promise there will be more coming soon!
> 
> Come yell at my tumblr @kinkshamingonice


	2. Split between the dead and the living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Yuuri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this written out when I posted up the first one so I decided to share with you guys before waiting until I finish my next one bc who knows how long that'll be
> 
> Also, little fun fact, I based this fic off of the song 'Chasing the Sun' by Sara Bareilles, it's one of my favorites :P
> 
> Also so sorry if this chapter keeps reappearing and disappearing! My computer just doesn't want to upload it I guess

Ice skating was something Yuuri loved with all his might. He remembers the first time he put on his skates. Yuuri was 7, and his friends Yuuko and Takeshi had goaded him into trying it. Even though he fell multiple times, each time brought this feeling of freedom and wonder. Soon enough, ice skating became one of the few things Yuuri was passionate about. It was also something that he was exceptionally good at. Yuuri couldn't remember the last time he was good at something, someone else always had the spotlight. So to have this one thing, being good at ice skating, helped a bit with his low self esteem.

He remembers his first competition ever. It was a small one held in a public ice rink, and he was 10 years old. Yuuri stood there trembling in his little boots with a tight grip on his mother's hand, who cooed at him and told him he would do great. When it was his turn to step onto the ice, it was like a switch had turned on. Yuuri moved on the ice with the most grace a 10 year old could have, and ended up placing second. Even though he didn't win, Yuuri went home with a different prize that day. That feeling of adrenaline, the fact that all eyes were on him, ignited a new passion inside of Yuuri. He soon began to get into competitive skating, and started training with the help of Yuuko and Takeshi for hours a day. His mom always told him that ice skating was what really brought out Yuuri's driven and passionate nature, which was hidden behind a layer of low self esteem and timidness.

Even if he did notice the changes, Yuuri was still hit with shock when he presented as an alpha when he turned 16. Yuuri never saw it coming, both his parents were betas, the only alpha in his family being his grandmother. It made sense to his father though, as he told Yuuri of how his grandmother was just like him. An unusually timid alpha, but with a burning ambition deep inside. Though he thought he should've been pleased with the news, being an alpha only added to the slowly growing lists of Yuuri's insecurities.

*

Yuuri first entered an official ice skating event when he was 17. He planned on qualifying for the Grand Prix Finals, something he'd only watched on tv. His parents were nothing but supportive, promising to watch the whole performance. With shaky legs and his coach Celestino by his side, he waited impatiently for his turn. Hearing his name called out he quickly walked to the rink, and began to skate as the music began to play. Even after all the practices and mini pep talks, Yuuri wasn't prepared for how tired he'd feel after the competition. He placed second, moving one step closer to being able to compete in the Grand Prix Finals.

The rest of the events flew by like a breeze, the only thing Yuuri noticed was that he was one of the top six competing in the GPF. Excitement and dread tangled together, creating a heavy lump in his belly. This was the first time he was so far away from home, if his call history gave any clue. Yuuri never expected to get this far, didn't think he was that good. He was always average compared to everyone else, whether it came to school, sports, or looks. To make it this far, Yuuri thinks, must count for something. And it does, because even without the flashy jumps and flips the other competitors use, his step sequences manages to entrance the audience, putting them under his spell. The way he manages to convey so much into mere minutes leaves the judges stunned, almost to the point where they almost don't notice the way he step out of a small jump. He soaks in the deafening applause as he completes his last free skate of the season, out of breath and sweat running down his neck.

The scores come out and he never manages to catch his breath as he sees his name displayed on the board.

_Yuuri Katsuki - 1st place, 298.7 pts_

*

Yuuri feels tired. He curses as he flubs another jump, something that's happened too many times today. He decided to practice on his own today, which he now regrets as he lies down on his back in the middle of the rink that Yuuko and Takeshi own. He was hoping to perfect his free skate program before the qualifying rounds, but that now seems like an unreachable goal. Closing his eyes, Yuuri starts to wonder when he started to feel so tired. Even the thought of lacing up skates is enough to make him want to curl up in his bed and never leave. He sighs as he picks himself up, deciding to end practice for the day. As he makes his way home to his parent's inn, Yuuri can't help but feel defeated. After 4 gold medals Yuuri thought he'd feel on top of the world, but all he feels is fatigue. Disgust and disappointment dance around inside him as he walks past several posters of him posing and smiling on the ice. If only he could be that person on the poster.

He doesn't know where he went wrong. The passion he once felt whenever he stepped onto the ice was now replaced with dread. The adoration he held for his fans gone, fear taking its place. Instead of feeling free and alive whenever he skated, he felt too technical amd mechanic. Yuuri lost sight of what he was skating for, the stress of competing finally getting to him. It consumed him like a forest fire, plunging him into darkness as he fought to find his way out. Every time he felt close to finding the passion he used to hold towards skating, it went as fast as it came, leaving him wondering if it was even there in the first place. Yuuri knew that he was nearing the end of his career, and he didn't know if he felt relief or dread at the fact.

When Yuuri gets home he's in a terrible mood, it being evident as he holes himself up in his room. He plugs in his earbuds as he brings up an ice skating channel he watches from time to time. Clicking on the newest video, Yuuri skips to the parts containing one person in particular. It's not as if he doesn't enjoy watching the others perform. It's just, there's this one guy, Viktor Nikiforov, who looks practically ethereal on the ice, skating in ways Yuuri only dreams of achieving. Yuuri thinks it's a shame he only does performances for entertainment, because he would be a ruthless competitor. Maybe even take the weight of being Japan's top skater off his shoulder, Yuuri thinks as he falls asleep.

*

Sometimes Yuuri wishes he never got into ice skating, he thinks as he struggles to breathe. Once again Yuuri managed to make it to the GPF, and the nerves he's feeling make him want to vomit. He hangs his head down in the kiss and cry as Celestino throws an arm around his shouders. His short program had been the worst he had performed yet. He was currently in fifth place, something he never saw once in his career, and he feels the shame spread coldly throughout his body. Celestino looks over and sees Yuuri's dilemma, and attempts to speak words of encouragement.

"Hey Yuuri, you doing all right there?" Celestino asked with a kind expression.

Not wanting to place any more burdens on his coach's shoulder he looks up and says, "No, I'm alright, just a little surprised, that's all".

"I know you're lying to me but for your sake I'm just going to say that one screw up doesn't define you Yuuri," Celestino said with a pointed stare, "Besides, the free skate is what really matters, I know you'll do great there".

"Thanks" Yuuri replied, not really feeling all that better.

It's ok, Yuuri thinks, just do well on the free skate, he could still turn this around if he tried.

He doesn't do better. Instead, he flubs all his jumps, and as a result his step sequence was off. Yuuri swore he could see and feel the looks of disappointment the judges and audience were giving him as he skated off the ice. He didn't know if it was just in his head, but he thinks the applause seemed more forced today, like they didn't want to clap over the downfall of Yuuri Katsuki. Trying to keep calm, he makes his way to the bathroom, thanking whatever god was out there that it was empty. He quickly enters one of the stalls, and dials home, taking note of how many missed calls there were.

"Yuuri! Hi honey," his mom greets after she picks up, "I saw you skate today, it was so nice, just like when you were younger".

"Mom didn't you see the scores? I did pretty terribly, but thanks I guess," Yuuri replied glumly.

"Nonsense, sure you didn't do as well as all the other years, but you still make us proud," she said warmly. "Now call me when you get home, I'll make you some katsudon, your favorite dish".

"Mom," Yuuri said on the verge of tears, "You really don't have to do that".

"Of course I will, you're my son! I'll let you go to your friends now. I love you," she said.

"Love you too, bye," Yuuri choked out as he hung up. Tears were freely flowing from his face now as he covered his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet, the shame he felt earlier came back full force.

Yuuri spent what felt like hours sobbing in the bathroom, coming out when the tears subsided. When he deemed himself ready enough to go back outside, he came face to face to a short blonde boy as he stepped out the restroom. The boy didn't look friendly, in fact, he had an ugly sneer on his face. He opened his mouth to ask him if he needed anything, when he was interrupted.

"That performance was pathetic," the boy spat, "I expected better from you, what, did you finally run out of steam or something?"

Taken aback, Yuuri replied, "Uh, I'm sorry?"

"Tch," the boy replied as he turned around to leave, "Figures, an alpha like you was bound to screw up eventually".

Ok, Yuuri thinks as he watches the boy leave, shell shocked by what just happened, he isn't drunk enough for this.

*

The GPF banquet comes faster than he'd like, still not over the humiliating performance he displayed. If it weren't for Celestino's incessant nagging and Phichit's pleas for Yuuri to go so he could live the experience through him, Yuuri wouldn't even be here. Yuuri doesn't think he could face the other competitors, doesn't want to look at their gloating faces. He could hardly get through the press that day, too ashamed of himself to form a proper statement. Pulling on his tie, he braced himself for the banquet and eventual embarassment to come.

He's moody and silent as he enters the hall where the banquet is held. No effort is made to talk with any of the other competitors, even if they extend a friendly hand towards him first. Yuuri desperately wishes Phichit were here, so he'd at least have one friendly face that wasn't his coach to keep him company. Celestino keeps a worried eye on him for most of the night, fielding all contact from others away from him. If he were in a better head space, Yuuri would express his thanks. Instead he makes a mental note to himself to get Celestino a gift after all of this. As they walk through the hall to give off the appearance that they're mingling, Yuuri spots the blonde headed boy again. He gulps and looks around to see if there was anywhere to hide from him, despite how pathetic it may sound. He spots a table filled with different alcoholic drinks, and makes a beeline for that table after telling his coach. Maybe a few drinks will help him loosen up, Yuuri thinks as he downs a tall glass of champagne.

After he downs his tenth, fifteenth(?), glass of champagne, the logical part of his brain tells him that he's made a mistake. The other, so much more drunk, part of him tells him that a dance battle seems like fun right now. Yes, Yuuri thinks, dance battles are good because Yuuri's got those sick moves. He makes imaginary finger guns to himself, or did he point that at some stranger? Oh well, time to make these suckers weep.

"Hey everybody!!" Yuuri exclaims, words slurred, "Bet you guys can't dance better than I can! I call a dance off!"

He starts dancing with surprisingly good coordination, not even noticing the weirded out looks from everyone else. Ha, Yuuri thinks, they're probably all intimidated. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a yellow blur coming up to the middle of the hall with him. Yuuri vaguely recognizes him as the blonde boy from earlier, and he smiles when he sees the boy dance as well. They gather a small crowd of people, and if Yuuri really pays close attention he can hear giggling and cameras flashing. He doesn't pay attention though, too focused on beating this angry boy because whoa, the boy just jumpkicked and it looked way too cool. Yuuri ups the ante, dancing like he had been trained for years, and mentally declares himself the winner as he sees the boy sulk away after Yuuri completed a backflip. He scans the crowd for more people to compete with (destroy), when he sees him.

Did someone invite a literal angel? Yuuri stops abruptly, tripping a bit on his own feet. He decides that dance battles right now are kind of stupid, dancing together seems fun right now. Stumbling towards the silver haired angel, Yuuri thinks of things to say that will sweep him off his feet. He also silently hopes that this guy isn't an omega, because no matter how drunk, Yuuri is a gentleman, a gentleman who doesn't prey on unsuspecting omegas. As Yuuri walked up to the slightly taller man, he said something that came out totally suave and seductive.

"Hey there, you're really cute, dance with me?" asked a drunk Yuuri as he draped himself all over Viktor. Success, pretty man is sure to dance with him now.

The silver haired man just stood there like a wide-eyed idiot while someone Yuuri assumed was the guy's friend tried to hold back laughter. Maybe he's just shy, that must be it, Yuuri thinks as he starts to seduce the man some more.

"C'mon, why don't you dance with me? I'll show you a fun time, c'mon," Yuuri paused, he forgot to ask the guy's name! That's ok, Yuuri thinks, he's got him on the ropes now, just ask for his name and everything will go smoothly. "Uh, what's your name?" Nailed it.

The man gulped as he started blushing lightly, much to Yuuri's delight, "Uh, Viktor".

Yuuri thinks he waited for confirmation, but if the way Viktor danced with him is anything to go by, he probably said yes. Even in his drunken state, Yuuri knew the song that played in the background was about to end. Time to bring out the ultimate woo move, he thinks as he readies himself to dip Viktor. Success.

Sun shines through the hotel room much to Yuuri's distaste. He gets up slowly, cradling his pounding head in his hands. Must have had too much to drink, he thinks as Yuuri makes a move to go to the bathroom. He suddenly stills, however, when he sees another person across the room. Did he sneak in? Is he a crazed fan? Yuuri checks himself in a panic, panicking even more when he sees he's half naked. Because Yuuri is full of good decisions, he slowly makes his way to where the intruder is at on the couch. He sighs in relief when he sees the man is fully clothed, but panics again as an unfiltered scent invades his nose and he gets a closer looks at his face. This man was an omega, and his name was Viktor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all Phichit fans, I know his introduction wasn't the greatest, but it didn't feel right inserting all of Yuuri's backstory into one chapter, you'll see him more as the story progresses!  
> Also did you notice how much fun I had writing drunk Yuuri lol  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come yell at my tumblr @kinkshamingonice


	3. I started running the maze of the names and the dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my not so long hiatus! Lol
> 
> To everyone who's been reading, this is an edited version of chapter three. I kept small parts and mainly the big idea of this chapter, but it's mostly been rewritten. The reason being that I hated how it was written and how confusing it was to me in general. Not to mention when I wrote it, it felt more like reaching a word count than writing for something I enjoy which I really loathe. 
> 
> This was a lot easier to revise than expected! Which I guess that break from writing helped lol. I really like this version a lot more so hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you're new to this fic then welcome! :D

Yuuri stumbles backwards from the sleeping form in front of him, thoughts racing around in his head.

What happened? Viktor's an omega? How much did he drink last night? And more importantly, why was he just in his underwear? 

Deciding to save some questions for the man sleeping in front of him, Yuuri starts to wonder about Viktor's status as he stands awkwardly in front of him. While Viktor was hardly ever in any major press, a few media sites here and there speculated about his presentation. Yuuri was always sure the man was an alpha. He was everything Yuuri wished he was like as an alpha: confident, charming, and generally looking like man's greatest gift.

He understood why Viktor never made any public declarations. Even if someone was the least well known skater in the world, letting people know their status would no doubt blow up out of proportion. It's kind of silly when Yuuri really thinks about it. People claim they don't care if you're an alpha or omega, but as soon as rumors leak out, it suddenly matters (which is why Yuuri is really grateful that all competitors have to wear scent neutralizers on the rink). 

Suddenly how well someone skates doesn't matter anymore, it's how someone isn't 'alpha' enough, or how omegas shouldn't skate, because they don't want them getting hurt. Hell people will even tell betas to stay out of the sport, because they're boring and don't belong. 

Yuuri scoffs at that as he thinks of Phichit, that boy is nowhere _near_ boring. As if one's status determines how well someone does something anyway.

A sneeze brings Yuuri out of his thoughts, and he looks back at the now awake figure in front of him. He watches as Viktor blinks his eyes sleepily, before sitting up to stare at Yuuri. Yuuri grows confused as Viktor opens his mouth to say something, but stops midway, his eyes dropping down from Yuuri's face to look at - _oh_.

Yuuri quickly snatches one of the blankets that he presumably kicked off the bed, and wraps it around his body.

"I, it's, I can explain I swear!" Yuuri wants to crawl in a hole and never leave, how could someone manage to forget they're half naked?

"I don't think you can," Viktor says slowly. Yuuri swears he sees a light pink dust his cheeks as he talks. "considering you were really drunk," he finishes and now Yuuri is seriously contemplating digging that hole.

"Oh, well, haha," Yuuri fidgets, blanket still tightly wrapped around him, "you mind filling me in then?"

At this Viktor visibly perks up, straightening out his clothes as he stands up. "I'll tell you _all_ about what happened last night, but let's get some coffee first," he stetches his arms above his head, making his way to the door. "But feel free to leave that blanket behind." Viktor winks after the statement, and yup, digging that hole as soon as he goes home.

*

It turned out that Viktor is just as charming in person. To make up for what happened in the morning, Viktor offered to buy them coffee, his treat. Yuuri initially wanted to refuse at first, because one, he had a flight to catch in 4 hours, and two, weren't alphas supposed to pay for these types of things? Yuuri mentally slapped himself for even thinking that, and eventually accepted Viktor's offer. 

So now they were at a small cafe a few streets away from the hotel. Viktor was flapping his hand around as he told Yuuri about last night. He tells him about the dance battle he waged against all the other competitors, and how he ended up stripping and dancing on a pole with Viktor's friend. Yuuri handles the news better than he expected, his eye didn't even twitch (he ended up yelling and almost got them kicked out).

Eventually they moved onto different topics, nothing too deep, but Yuuri is captivated all the same.

Even if Viktor was a bit too enthusiastic for Yuuri to keep up with, he couldn't help but get drawn into his charm as well. It was just the way his eyes twinkled a bit brighter whenever he talked about something that interested him, making his whole demeanor shine. Yuuri felt like he was staring at the moon on a clear starry night.

If Yuuri wasn't so caught up in latching onto every word that came out of that pretty pink mouth, he'd almost say he was in love.

Far too soon for Yuuri's liking, they both have to leave, heading to their respective hotel rooms to pack for their flight. As Yuuri boards his flight, he sighs, feeling somewhat content. He finally got to meet one of his idols and it didn't end up with Viktor filing for a restraining order. He leans back against the plane seat and shuts his eyes, trying to sleep on the way home. As he attempts to doze off, he replays the last part of their conversation, smiling as he remembers Viktor's small frown when they had to leave. It almost made him feel better about his performance in the GPF. They both agreed that they would have to talk again soon, and that was what caused Yuuri to practically jump out of his seat, startling the people next to him in the process. 

They never exchanged numbers.

*

Yuuri really tries his hardest at the Worlds Championship, he really does. But he can tell that the judges and even the audience know that his heart isn't into it. He can't help but feel bad as he picks up the plushies his fans toss his way, he knows he doesn't deserve it.

Going back home was harder than Yuuri expected. It was after Worlds, and Yuuri was finally headed home. In all honesty, he wasn't prepared. Yuuri didn't want to go home and face the countless number of people he let down. 

When he gets off the train station, Yuuri's surprised to see giant posters of him plastered along the walls. It almost felt humiliating, as if they were rubbing the fact that he's supposed to be Japan's top ice skater in his face. Yuuri knows that it's not meant that way, he knows that mostly everyone in Japan are fans, but it still stings when he sees the overly glamorized posters. 

The walk back home is tiring, even when it's so late at night (1 am to be exact), strangers still stop him on the street, asking for autographs or handshakes. He's tempted to shrug them all off, but remembers Minako-sensei's words about being nice to his fans. Thankfully not many stop him on his way, and soon enough, he's home.

He brings out the keys to his parent's onsen, a weight that always feels foreign after long competitions away from home. Turns out Yuuri didn't need them, since the door slides open forcefully, confetti flying around as Minako and his parents (quietly) cheer about his return. Yuuri flushes red at the fanfare, feeling embarrassed even if he has no reason to be. Luckily his parents get the nonverbal hint, declaring that they can celebrate tomorrow. 

He's ushered off to bed and he flops down, burrowing inside his thick blankets due to the cool spring night. Light flashes from his phone as he browses what the media have to say about his performance (something Celestino always bans him from doing). Some are innocent enough, mostly wondering what happened to Yuuri's performance. Others are mocking, claiming that Japan's top skater isn't so great after all, and now Yuuri knows why Celestino blocks all social media sites from his phone. He doesn't stop though, scrolling through article after article, looking at all the pictures of his falls and mistakes. Yuuri Katsuki, the king of ice skating, has finally fallen.

Tears of shame prickle his eyes, and he blinks furiously to keep from straight up sobbing. Yuuri always knew that he wasn't going to stay on top forever, but he didn't know that this was how he was going to go down. He peeks at the time on his phone, not surprised when he sees that he spent the last two hours reading articles. He locks his phone and takes off his glasses, trying his best to calm down his nerves so he'd be able to sleep. It feels like hours before his heartbeat finally returns to normal.

As Yuuri drifts off to sleep, he resolutely decides what he needs to do.

*

_'Yuuri Katsuki - Leaving the Skating World for Good?'_

Yuuri sighs as he reads the news headline. What he wanted as a quiet retirement suddenly blew up in all of Japan, even reaching some international news sites. He and Celestino had released a formal statement, stating that Yuuri was retiring from ice skating.

His parents and his sister weren't that happy with the news, but ultimately supported him and his decision. Yuuko and Takeshi had told him with a smile that he was still welcome in the rink whenever he liked, while the triplets mourned the loss of the star of their YouTube channel. Phichit took it a lot harder than he expected, the two of them crying as they facetimed each other. He wanted to be able to compete with him on the same ice one day.

Overall, everyone Yuuri knew and held dear respected his decision, which he was thankful for.

What he didn't expect however, was this feeling of a lack of direction. Yuuri didn't take into account exactly _what_ he was going to do after retiring. The possibilities seem endless. He thinks back to his online classes, where he first met Phichit. It was a weird class, some intro to whatever, and the professor was one of _those_ professors. The ones who like to make people do group projects no matter how bothersome. He and Phichit hit off right away, Phichit a little star struck at meeting a professional ice skater. Yuuri can't help but smile as he looks back at the memory.

Ultimately Yuuri ends up helping out his parents, since it was too late to register for any classes in the middle of April. It's pretty dull though, considering he's just the one signing people in and out. It still leaves him dizzy, rows of names and dates dancing around his line of vision. 

However the one thing he's thankful for, is the regulars who come here. Yuuri never paid any attention to them before, always preferring to stay in his room or the rink. But now he wishes he took the time to get to know them better. Yuuri was always afraid of reporters harrassing him and his family once he retired, but it turns out Haruki, someone who's been coming for years, took care of it. How he did it, Yuuri is almost too afraid to ask, considering the rumors floating around about how he killed a guy with a rusty fork.

So overall, things get pretty quiet around his parent's hot springs.

Yuuri can't help but admit he misses constantly being on the ice though, feeling restlessness slowly weave its way deep into his bones. He resolves to visit Yuuko's rink, much to the triplet's delight (Yuuko ends up confiscating their cameras). It brings a bit of nostalgia, even though he barely announced his retirement days ago.

Yuuri skates the free skate he used this year, smiling bitterly as he lands his quad toe loop perfectly. Of course only Yuuri would manage to land jumps _after_ he retires. He closes his eyes as he nears the end of the program, ending with a layback spin. When he finishes, he stands there on the ice long after the song cuts off. There's this nagging part of his mind that tells him that someone's watching, but he ignores it as he packs up and goes back home.

*

From across the country, Viktor widens his eyes at the video before him. Finality rings through the room as he rushes off to his bedroom, Makkachin following closely behind. In his haste Viktor forgets to close his laptop, a confirmation page for an airplane ticket to Japan glaring brightly on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Guess the writing gods have decided to spare me this time lol
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @kinkshamingonice (or talk here)! I dont bite :)


	4. Sitting on a graveyard shelf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than what I usually write but this is more of a filler chapter (like all of them aren't filler chapters lol)

Viktor didn't know what to expect when he and Yuuri parted ways after their little chat. When he was met with radio silence from the other end, he tried not to feel too disappointed. It wasn't like he was expecting the both of them to live up to their word and actually keep in touch. They never even exchanged any contact info, and Viktor wasn't so desperate as to stalk his social media pages. So while Yuuri flew off to prepare for his next competition, Viktor went back home to Russia. 

However as days turn into weeks, and soon months; he still can't manage to get Yuuri out of his mind. Even his students can tell, their little feet tapping impatiently on the ice as they wait for him to snap out of his daydream. It's not his fault, Yuuri was just really charming ok.

Viktor feels like a schoolgirl with a crush, he's never been so interested in someone before. It's kind of embarrasing really, how enamored he is with the ice skater. Viktor currently has all of Yuuri's performances bookmarked, he's sure that most of the views come from him from the amount of times he's rewatched them. He even fawns over all the interviews Yuuri's done, Yuuri _is_ a tad awkward, but if you ask Viktor it's all a part of his charm. Yuuri manages to ignite emotions Viktor's never felt before, and he doesn't even know it.

The news of Yuuri's retirement spreads like wildfire at Viktor's rink, his rinkmates gossiping about it when he walks in. It's annoying, Viktor thinks as he sets his bag down, don't they have better things to talk about? He tries his best not to yell at one of them when they start bragging loudly about how they could have done better than Yuuri. It's funny, his rinkmates used to fawn over Yuuri's gold medals, wishing that they could be him, but now they're so quick to ridicule the person they used to idolize. It makes Viktor feel sick to his stomach. If Yuuri hears comments like these every time he messes up, Viktor would want to retire too. 

Then Viktor thinks if he were a better man he would quit and just stick to teaching little kids how to skate. He's not though, so he plasters on a soulless smile as he and his rinkmates practice for their upcoming show.

Viktor's creative flow halts, and it shows. His rinkmates make jabs at him, turns out he's not so great after all, they say as they sneer at his incomplete programs. Even though he's been through the teasing and insults before, something in him finally snaps. Viktor finally finds the will to quit performing at the rink, not feeling guilty at all when he sees the horrified looks on his ex rinkmates' faces. He and they both know that Viktor was the main reason why most people attended their shows in the first place. For the first time in years, Viktor feels like he's regaining a sense of freedom.

A week after quitting, Viktor's letting Yakov know he's taking up coaching full time when he gets the text. It's from Chris, telling him to look up the 'tripleskate' channel on YouTube. When he does, he sees that their most recent video has significantly more views than the rest. Curious, he clicks on it, eyes widening when he sees Yuuri begin to skate. The routine looks familiar, and when Yuuri lands a quad toe loop followed by a difficult step sequence, it clicks. This is the free skate Yuuri used during the GPF and Worlds.

The atmosphere feels different though, and not just because there's no mistakes this time. Viktor can't put his finger on it, but he's captivated all the same. When the video finishes, Viktor feels _inspired_. It's too bad, Viktor thinks, that Yuuri's retired way before his time was up. If only someone was there to stop him.

Naturally, he replays the video, when something catches his eye. The words 'Hasetsu Ice Castle' flash in the background, and Viktor googles it right away, to find it's an ice rink in Japan. Viktor knows it's out of character for him to do something so rash, but he quickly purchases a plane ticket to Japan.

Viktor doesn't know how, but Yuuri's not going to retire yet, not if he has anything to do with it.

*

Viktor fidgets with his shirt as he stands in front of the Hasetsu Ice Castle. Maybe he should have thought this through some more. He's not even sure Yuuri remembers him, doesn't even know if this is the right place. Not to mention it's been months since they met, and months since they even talked to each other. From what Viktor remembers, Yuuri seemed interested in him, but would that be enough?

He doesn't even know what he's going to say to him. 'Hey you shouldn't retire yet your skating is really inspiring' doesn't really seem too convincing, and Viktor can't really offer anything to Yuuri if he _does_ come out of retirement. He didn't even tell his students he was going to Japan. He hopes Yakov doesn't mind taking on some more disciples.

A cough from behind causes Viktor to turn around, quickly concealing his shock when he sees the person behind him.

"Yuuri!" Viktor breaks the silence suddenly. "Long time no see eh?"

*

Yuuri was just headed to Yuuko's rink for another skate when he sees a figure standing in front of the entrance. He makes out a familiar mop of silver hair and his heartbeat starts to pick up. Could it be?

He coughs, and stands there in shocked silence as Viktor turns around. How did he even figure out what rink Yuuri goes to? What is he even doing here? Viktor's the one to break the silence, grinning widely as he greets Yuuri as if he were an old friend.

"Viktor? What are you, how did you even find this place?" Yuuri just wanted to have a skate.

"It was in the video," Viktor says as he waves his phone around, "I hope you don't mind, I know it's unexpected."

Unexpected was an understatement. Here Yuuri was thinking that he should get over his infatuation for the Russian omega, only to find him standing in front of his childhood ice rink months later. So yes, Yuuri does mind, and yes it _is_ unexpected. He knows better than to get angry though, it's not like Viktor is some seedy reporter. Coming down from the initial shock of Viktor's arrival, the first part of the sentence then registers in his mind.

"What video?" Yuuri doesn't remember putting up any videos... unless, _oh no_. He forgot about how much the triplets liked to record him. His suspicions are confirmed when Viktor shows him the video, eyes bugging out when he sees that it reached over a million views. He makes a mental note to turn the notifications back on his phone later.

"Viktor," Yuuri says tiredly, "what are you even doing here?" He couldn't have come all the way to Japan jist to show him a _video_. Yuuri gets the sneaking suspicion that it's not going to be pleasant.

Taking in the somber tone of his voice, Viktor stands up straighter, as if he were on a mission. "Yuuri you can't retire yet!"

"It's already been done, I can't just take it back, even if I wanted to." Yuuri should've expected that this was the only reason Viktor made the effort to visit him. Everyone's already accepted the fact that he's retired, why can't Viktor?

"So you're saying you want to take it back?"

"What? Quit twisting my words," Yuuri was starting to get fed up. "If you're done I'm going to go."

Hands flew out and grabbed his shoulders suddenly. "Yuuri _please_ ," Viktor pleaded with him, eyebrows furrowed downwards. "Just give it one more chance, you have so much to offer."

"What would you know?" Yuuri spat, "You've never competed before, you don't know what it's like, so just _drop it_." Yuuri didn't mean for the words to come out so harshly, regretting it when Viktor flinched slightly, the hands on his shoulders dropping back to the sides of their owner.

"Sorry, I'll just go," Viktor said as he started to walk away.

Yuuri just _knows_ he's going to regret this, but, "Wait," Yuuri calls out. "Why do you want me to come back so badly?"

"Because you're inspiring," is all he says as he stops in his tracks, turning to face Yuuri. He's heard the phrase several times throughout his career, but it's not like he ever believed it. It was always from reporters or fake fans aiming to get something from him, as if the bits and pieces he gave out of himself weren't enough. There's something about the way Viktor says it with so much conviction though. It reminds him of when he first started out, a total newbie who knew nothing about how competitions worked. There was this one person, he thinks his name was Minami, who would look up at him with stars in his eyes while breathing out those same words. Maybe Viktor's right, but what if he's not?

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri pulls his shoulders back into what he hopes is a domineering stance, and speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Also if you're wondering: Yakov is Viktor's boss in a way that he gives Viktor the students he doesn't have room for; also Viktor doesn't know Yuuri's an alpha yet, which is why only Yuuri refers to Viktor by his status sometimes)


End file.
